Prom night
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: At McKinley's prom, Blaine runs into someone he didn't expect to see there; his cousin Jesse. Possibly AU, set during 2x20.


**A/N**: This is kind of a companion fic/sequel to my other two 'Blaine&Jesse as cousins' fics... There are some references to those two fics in here, but I don't think you need to have read them to get this. Just know that Jesse and Blaine are close in a somewhat weird way (as they don't tend to see each other a lot), and that Jesse has showed Blaine an ND video once. Also, the Warblers meeting Kurt refers to can be found in yet another one-shot I wrote once (the first story I wrote in which Jesse was Blaine's cousin...), _Everybody __is __related __in __show __choir __land_. Again, it's not necessary to read that first. It's starting to become some weird 'verse, it seems. I might write more for that some time, or I might not. We'll see. Anyway! This one is about the McKinley junior prom. There was no interaction between them in the episode, obviously, so I wrote this :P  
>So, I'm also not sure if this should be labeled AU, since we've technically not been told in some way that these two are not related. Which is, in fact, one of the reason I wrote and posted this now, as there are some rumours and guesses and hunches going around on Tumblr that might make this very, very AU.<p>

Oh, warning? Some Finn bashing by Jesse. I don't think there's really anything else that could be offensive, but maybe that's me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

Hopefully you'll like this, and please leave a review at the bottom! :)

* * *

><p>Ever since walking into the gym, Blaine had tried to blend in with the crowd. Naturally, this was rather difficult, seeing as he didn't go to this school, and it was pretty obvious that he was here with Kurt, his boyfriend. Both of those things caused him to stand out more than he was comfortable with, but for Kurt's sake, he'd endure it for one night.<p>

"Are there really so many juniors at this school?" Blaine asked quietly, glancing around. It was like the entire gym was packed, but maybe he was just becoming a little claustrophobic.

Kurt looked around as well. "I think a bunch of people invited their friends or significant others from other years as well," he replied. "You're right, though, it's like the entire school is here."

Blaine moved a bit closer to Kurt to avoid being bumped into every two seconds, even though he wasn't sure if that was safe. Yes, the bully whips were supposed to protect them, but Blaine suspected that Santana and Karofsky were much too busy enjoying prom to really look out for them.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Kurt grabbed and squeezed his hand for a split second before letting go again, as if telling him it would all be okay. And Blaine hoped it would be.

When Finn came in, Blaine frowned. The tall boy seemed to be scowling, taking large steps, as Quinn tried to keep up with him. She didn't seem very happy with his behaviour, and Blaine could definitely understand that.

"What's up with Finn?" he asked Kurt curiously. If anyone knew, it would be Finn's stepbrother, right?

Kurt, however, just shook his head. "I don't know. I have no idea. He's been sulking around the house the entire week, but whenever anyone asks what's wrong, he just mutters something and retreats to his room." He was momentarily quiet before adding, "Usually when he's like this, it has something to do with Rachel. Or Quinn, when they weren't together yet the second time. So it's probably Rachel now, though I have no idea what she's done to him."

"I think I may know the answer to that."

Both boys whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice, but while Kurt was looking entirely unimpressed by the new arrival (he must've had his suspicions already, Blaine figured), Blaine was not prepared at all.

"Jesse!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Rachel, who was standing next to Jesse, gaped at she looked between Jesse and Blaine. "What – how do you know each other?" she asked. "Kurt?"

"They're cousins, or something," Kurt replied. "Some of the Warblers told me about that a few weeks before I came back."

"Are you ashamed of me, Blaine?" Jesse asked, smirking slightly. "I always thought I was _your_ favourite cousin too."

"That's mostly because Jenna and Jeffrey have both become increasingly scary ever since they heard that your parents both love you most," Blaine responded, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and Rachel to gape even more. Besides, Blaine thought, it wasn't as if he spoke about the rest of his family very often, or at all.

"Well, that's… sweet," Rachel said, obviously completely lost. "Kurt, a word, please?"

She dragged Kurt off before he could reply, and for a moment, Blaine felt oddly alone and vulnerable, until he remembered that Jesse was still there. Which reminded him…

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, very much aware of the fact that Jesse hadn't answered that question earlier. "Aren't you supposed to be in Los Angeles, in college?"

Jesse scratched the back of his head sheepishly – something entirely new for him, Blaine noted. "I was kicked out," he muttered. "I didn't realise we had to show up for all the classes. I mean, at Carmel, all those classes were taken _for_ me!"

"Do your parents know?" Blaine asked, wondering how anyone, even Jesse, could be stupid enough not to realise that.

"Of course they do," Jesse scoffed. "I needed some place to stay, right? They weren't very happy though, especially since I don't intend to go back to college next year. I'll find a job somewhere, or start my own business."

"And now you're at prom… with Rachel," Blaine mused. "Hey, didn't you throw eggs at her last year, or something?"

Jesse narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why does everyone keep holding that against me? First _Finn_ _Hudson_, who I'm sure you know as well, and now you? Blaine, I expected better from you. Though, at least you're not being such a hypocrite, seeing as Finn used to throw eggs at people too, if what I hear is true…"

Right. Blaine would have to find a way to slip that into a conversation with Kurt some time, to find out if that was really true. "Sorry, Jesse. I was just… surprised, that's all. But hey, if she's forgiven you for that, then go right ahead."

Jesse was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "I could ask you what _you're_ doing here too, but I think I know already. So… you and Kurt?" He sounded very amused for some reason, and Blaine wasn't sure if he should take offense.

"Yes, me and Kurt," he confirmed. "Why?"

"No, it's nothing," Jesse said. "How did you meet? I doubt you managed to get your act together and drive to McKinley to see if he was anything like in that video I showed you last year, right? Does he even know about the video?"

"No, he doesn't," Blaine replied curtly. "I'd like to keep it that way, too. No need for him to think I'm some kind of creepy stalker."

"If you'd been a creepy stalker, you would've searched the internet for all the other videos of him performing," Jesse deadpanned. "You didn't do that, did you?"

"Of course I didn't." And he hadn't. At least not before he'd met Kurt in person.

Jesse shrugged. "Then there's no harm in telling him, right? Besides, if he gets angry because of that… I'm the one who showed you the clip, right? But how _did_ you meet?"

Blaine smiled subconsciously. "The other New Directions guys sent him to Dalton to spy after they found out the Sectionals competition. We got… talking, after that." Jesse seemed surprised to hear all of this, making Blaine wonder how well his cousin was keeping up with the Ohio show choir business. "A few weeks later, there were… circumstances that pretty much forced him to transfer to Dalton," he added. "Which is why he knows the Warblers."

Jesse nodded slowly. "You'll have to tell me the entire story another time. Or maybe I'll ask Rachel about it. So I take it you really know all of them?"

"Them?" Blaine echoed. "You mean, all the New Directions members?" He shrugged. "Kind of. Some of them I know better than others – Finn, for example, is Kurt's stepbrother so I see more of him than of most others." Jesse made an angry sounding noise in the back of his throat, and Blaine smiled apologetically. "You really don't like him, do you?"

Jesse opened his mouth and closed it again. In the end, he said, "No. I don't."

"Care to elaborate?" Blaine asked. At Jesse's knowing look, he held his hands up defensively. "Look, Kurt just told me the gist of what happened last year – that you transferred here from Carmel and left again right before Regionals. He never mentioned anything about your feud against Finn."

"Fine," Jesse almost growled. "As I'm sure you already know, I dated Rachel for a couple of months last year. During that time – the _entire_ time, might I add – Finn Hudson kept trying to win her over, trying to make her dump me for him. I mean, no sensible person would ever do that, right? So obviously, that didn't work. For some reason, he managed to get her to date him anyway shortly after we broke up, and then later, he dumped her again. Now he's dating Quinn Fabray, but he still wants to be in charge of Rachel's love life. Don't you think, Blaine, that that's highly unfair towards both those girls?"

"I suppose so," Blaine hesitantly agreed. Suddenly, Jesse was glaring again – not at Blaine, fortunately – and Blaine turned around to see what had set his cousin off. Finn, of course. The tall boy was glaring right back at Jesse from his spot on the dance floor. When his eyes fell on Blaine instead, Blaine tried to smile back as well as he could. The last thing they needed was Finn marching over to defend Blaine or something, if he and Jesse were truly the archenemies Jesse made them out to be. Finally, Finn seemed appeased, and to Blaine's surprise, Jesse was smiling wryly.

"Does he like you?" he asked, and Blaine frowned.

"You mean Finn? I guess he does. We talk about football and other stuff sometimes. I believe he was very surprised to learn that gay guys can like football too."

Jesse snorted disbelievingly. "So, enough about him," he decided. "You know, I think both our dates ran away with each other." Blaine looked over to where Jesse was staring at and indeed, Kurt and Rachel had seized the opportunity to go crazy and dance for a bit. It looked like Brittany was trying to butt in, though. Apparently, Blaine stared for a moment too long, if Jesse's smirk was anything to go by. "You're smitten, aren't you?" he asked. When Blaine, instead of responding, kept looking at Kurt in silence, he noticed Jesse shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. "Of course you are," his cousin said. "Oh, how you've grown up ever since you came out to me two years ago. You were so scared."

That caught Blaine's attention; it also brought him back to reality. Reality, in which it wasn't alright to be openly gay in a public high school in Ohio, with a boyfriend, no less. "Still am," he confessed. If anyone had been around to hear him, they might question why on earth he was telling Jesse this. The truth was, the two of them had seen each other at their high and low points in life; Blaine knew Jesse wouldn't mock him for this.

Jesse studied him for a moment. "Have you told him?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Not in detail, but… yeah, he knows." Before Jesse could say anything else, Blaine hastily added, "He didn't force me to come, or bribe me, Jesse. I came here because I _wanted_ to do this for Kurt… and _with_ Kurt. Because I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Alright then," Jesse conceded. "But if anyone gives you any kind of trouble…"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you and you make their lives a living hell. I know, Jesse, and I appreciate it. But if anyone gives Kurt and me any trouble, you may have to fight Finn first to determine who gets to get back at the offender."

Jesse shrugged. "Will do."

At that moment, Kurt came walking towards them again, Rachel nowhere to be seen. Noticing Jesse's confused face, Kurt said, "She's preparing one of her songs. She hasn't left you here, if that's what you're thinking."

"Did she say anything?" Jesse sounded much too eager, Blaine noticed, but he'd have to ask about that later.

Kurt shook his head slightly. "Just that she's so confused about you two being related, but I think that's her being overdramatic again."

"I'd better go and wish her luck," Jesse decided. "Blaine – I'll see you next weekend or whenever, we still need to talk some more. Kurt – hurt my cousin, and I'll hurt you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seeing as I… am much too happy with Blaine to ever hurt him, and my dad might own a shotgun and/or a flamethrower, that's not a threat I worry about too much, but if it makes you feel better… duly noted."

Jesse took a few seconds to recover from that one (most likely, Blaine figured, from the part about Kurt's dad). "Good. Now, enjoy your prom."

"Your cousin is weird," Kurt decided as they watched Jesse walk away. Blaine nodded sagely. He wouldn't trade Jesse for anything, though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... what do you think? :) I hope you liked it, but tell me your opinions in a review, please :D

(Final note: this is my 100th story here. Yay!)


End file.
